


Becoming family

by miggyfan



Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Childbirth, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29607912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miggyfan/pseuds/miggyfan
Summary: Following the events of "Dance with me", Magnum and Higgins welcome their first child.
Relationships: Juliet Higgins/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV
Comments: 15
Kudos: 49





	Becoming family

Dropping the ferrari keys on the table, Magnum arrived home to the sound of Beyonce and Shakira singing in higgy’s bedroom…. 

Actually, it was ‘their’ bedroom now.

After being married for seven months, he still had to pinch himself when he wake up in the morning, just to be sure that he wasn’t dreaming.

Thomas smiled, the last time he heard that kind of music in their room, it had started with a slow sexy dance to end up with one of the best sex he ever had.

Sadly, now sex wasn’t on the table for a while.

His poor Higgy was miserable.

With her, passing her due date three days ago, she was not in the mood for some loving session.

She was exhausted, their baby keeping her up almost every night, with non stop moving and kicking, and of course, she blamed him for putting such a lively little boy in her belly.

No amount of foot massages or back rubbing was enough to make her feel better, Juliet couldn’t wait to meet her son, she litterally threaten his manhood, if their baby wasn’t born before the end of the week.

Magnum pushed the door, to be welcomed by his wife laid down on her back, on the canopy bed, clad in very small cotton grey shorts and a white tank top that was failing at covering her protuding round belly, and bigger, much bigger boobs.

She was a sight for sore eyes, beautiful in her maternity glow, all curvy and soft, with her longer blond curls framing her cute pouty face, Magnum couldn’t believe how lucky he was to be married to her.

« If you say anything about my outfit, I swear to god I’m going to kill you ! I know they don’t fit anymore, I’m just hot, even with the air conditioning on ! »

Thomas sat on the bed beside her, his hand going straight to his favorite place, on the taut skin of her belly where their precious son was nestled.

« I think you look very sexy in those tiny shorts… »

« I’m so bloated, I look like I’m going to explode ! » She replied, with a frown.

« Still beautiful… » He continued, drawing little circles on her skin, his chocolate gaze locked on her with a sense of wonder. 

There had been a time, earlier in their relationship, when she would have teased him, rolling her eyes at him for being a hopeless romantic, to deflect the moment away.

But loss, love and longing had taught Juliet to cherish these moments, when Magnum was quiet and honest, and cracked wide open for her.

Misplaced pride and denial had kept her imprisonned in her own walls for so long, that now that Magnum had reached her on the other side and crumbled those walls, she didn’t want to be alone anymore. 

He had showed her that she deserved all the love in the world, so who was she to deny him ?

« What are you watching ? Is that our wedding video ?.... Feeling nostalgic ? » He asked with a smile, a little surprised.

« I was just trying to remember what I used to look like…. How we used to dance…» Juliet admitted, « But also, things are going to change, and… I don’t know, I wanted to remember us, before… »

« Before the baby… » He added in a soft voice.

« Yes, is it weird ? »

« No, I understand how you feel, he’s going to turn our lives upside down ! » He replied with a smile, « I’m so excited about us becoming a family, I just feel guilty you are doing all the hard job »

« You sure got the most pleasant part ! » She retorted, lightly slapping his arm.

« I can’t contest that… » He admitted with a smirk, getting closer to her on the bed.

« Do you need another pillow ? I can get you one… Or ten… » Added Magnum with a teasing smile.

Juliet had stacked so much pillows around her, it look like she was trying to build a pillow fort.

She glared at him, and rubbed a sore spot under her prominent belly. Magnum felt a little bad for teasing her, the last few weeks had been particularly difficult for her, after a two false alarms that nearly sent him in panic attack, he couldn’t imagine how she felt.

« Don’t make fun of me, I can’t find a comfortable position ! I have to keep my feet up, because my toes are starting to look like sausages ! Sausages Magnum ! Look ! » She cried, pointing at her feet like they were monstruosities.

Magnum laughed, and bit his lip, amused by her outburst.

« Aaaawww, I think your feet are just fine… And… I like sausages… » He replied in a soft tone, running his hand over his wife’s rounded form until his hand met hers.  
He intertwined their fingers together, mostly so she wouldn’t slap him for his cheeky comeback, and then lowered his head down to kiss his way into forgiveness. 

He pressed little warm kisses along the arch of her foot, then trailed up along her thigh, until he reached the soft fabric of her shorts.

If this was a few months earlier, he would have slid his hands under her shorts to make her feel really, really better.

But now was not the time for more than gentle cuddling, so he aimed for her belly instead, and Juliet watched him wrap his arms around her to kiss their baby comfortably nestled inside her womb.

She tangled her fingers in his hair, slowly massaging his scalp, elliciting a groan of delight from him, his stubble gently grazing her sensitive skin.

Magnum took Juliet’s hand and raised it to his hungry lips. 

He kissed his way from slender fingertips to shapely shoulder. 

She watched him, tenderly at first, but her hazel eyes turned feral and grew darker, as his kisses became slower and greedier. 

The thin lacy strap of Juliet’s tank top, and the thicker one of her new maternity bra were no barrier to his progress, as he moved to worship the warm skin of her throat, lazily thrown back in a clear invitation for him to continue his ministrations. 

He pressed little warm kisses on her flushed skin, nipped his way up the tendon in her neck, and sucked at the spot just on the mole under her ear, that he knew drove her wild.

The baby choosed this moment to remind them that he was here, and kicked hard enough to startle both of them, making Magnum burst out laughing and Juliet gasped and groaned in discomfort.

« Are you okay ? » He asked suddenly worried.

« Mmmmmh... Give me a minute… » She panted out of breath.

« Higgy ? »

« I’m fine, it’s just that now that he’s upside down, when he kicked it’s a little bit…. »

She suddenly bent over, bracing herself for the pain, as a first contraction hit her.

« That was not a kick ! » Said Magnum in a worried tone, his protective arms still around her.

« Probably just braxton hicks… » She replied in a low tone.

But the worried look in her eyes failed to convince Magnum.

« For how long have you been having them ? ….. Higgy ? »

« Since you left for the court ? »

« It’s been three hours !!!! Why didn’t you call me ? !!! » Replied Magnum with panic in his eyes.

« You were supposed to testify this morning, I couldn’t interrupt you ! »

« You should have called ! Gordon would have understand !..... I shouldn’t have left… I should have stay with you…. Come on, I ‘m getting you to Hospital…»

« I’m fine ! It’s probably just a false alarm like the other times ! I’m not going until I’m sure it’s the real thing ! I don’t want those nurses mocking me with those looks, like I’m exagerating and hear them saying ‘aaaawww it’s the first one…’ » Cried Juliet exasperated.

« It’s their job to look after you, false alarm or not ! Even if we go there, every fucking day ! Yes we are new parents, and we are allowed to be worried ! » Added Magnum, his voice raising with anger.

He brought her to a sitting position, putting her slippers on her feet, and held her hands to help her stand up.

But Juliet refused to move, she just sat there, in shock, her eyes locked on the floor.

« Parents… we are going to be parents… » She whispered, the realisation hitting her like a ton of bricks.

« Yes we are…. Higgy ? » Replied Magnum in a softer tone, sensing how scared she was.

She suddenly squeezed his hands hard, « I’m not ready ! I can’t do this, It’s just a false alarm, maybe we should wait longer, it’s too early… »

Juliet suddenly felt a strange rush between her legs, and though she had gotten used to all sorts of strange sensations over the past few months, this one was accompanied by a strong sense of urgency.

She watched with wide eyes, her shorts getting darker, as a clear liquid tinted with blood spread under her thighs.

« Hey, hey, it’s gonna be okay…. You can do this ! » He continued, tearing the sheets from the bed to wrap them around her waist.

Sensing her fear rising rapidly, Magnum raised his hands to frame her face, gently brushing her curls away from her cheeks.

« I can’t ! I’m not ready… »

Magnum lowered himself on his knees, to let his forehead rest against hers, his voice turning soft and low in her ear. 

He tightened his arms around her round frame, his brown eyes searching for her hazel ones.

« Higgy, you are the strongest person I know, and if anyone can do this, it’s you. I know you’re scared, I am too, but you’re not alone, I’m with you, like everything we do, we are going to do this together… »

Juliet buried her head in the crook of his neck and nodded.

Magnum felt some tension leave her body, and added to lighten the mood : « It’s your body, so it’s up to you to decide, but I say take all the drugs ! You are so funny when you’re high on painkillers ! »

Juliet swatted him playfully on his arm, but she was smiling, grateful to have him by her side.

She stood up with his help, and walked toward the bathroom, « I’m going to take a shower. »

« WHAT ?....Higgy we need to leave ! »

« I’m not going to hospital in this state ! All wet and sticky, so you’re coming or not ? I don’t think I can stand for too long without your support… »

She looked at him expectantly, worry and fear still in her eyes, ‘how could he say no ?’

Thomas joined her under the shower, as another contraction hit her, his arms wrapped around her prominent belly from behind, supporting her while waiting for the pain to subside.

There was something powerful and intense in the way their skins were connected, and he felt her womb suddenly hardening under his hands, and her legs buckled under her.

He supported her through the pain, and applied counter pressure low on her back, directly on her sacrum, talking softly to her to calm her down and reassure her.

A few moments later they left the shower, with Juliet already regretting the warm water on her skin.

She wondered why she choosed to have her baby in hospital instead of her comfy home, but now wasn’t the time to pondered about that, their baby was about to be birthed, and she really didn’t want to do it on the road.

Magnum helped her change into more comfortable clothes, and led her toward the range rover, where her suitcase had been waiting for them for two weeks since the first false alarm.

The ride to hospital went faster than she thought, and she got mad at Magnum for calling Katsumoto to have an escort, allowing them to cross all the red lights on their way, with police cars and loud sirens blasting all along the road.

« This was so not necessary ! Why did you call Gordon ? » Asked Juliet with a frown, she really didn’t want to arrive to hospital like the governor of Hawaii, with so much noises around her.

« There was traffic on the road ! And your water had already broken, I didn’t want you to deliver our baby on the side of the road ! We have a friend in the police, I don’t see where is the problem to ask for help when we need it. » Replied Magnum sheepishly.

He helped her out of the car, supporting her while another contraction hit her.

She took a moment to breath in deep, holding her breath until the sensation passed.

« Seven minutes since the last one, they’re getting closer… » Said Magnum in a low voice, his arms tightening around her.

« But we still have time… » She replied, with a smile, letting her head rest against his chest.

A few hours later, they were in her room, Juliet standing beside her bed, bent forward with her hands on the mattress to support her, while Magnum was behind her, to apply pressure on her lower back, to help her and relieve the pain.

She felt dizzy, the searing pain coming in long and strong waves with every contractions. 

She really just wanted to push, but it was not the right time yet, her cervix was still not dilated.

They had been walking along the maternity ward corridor for a while now, but their not so little boy felt huge and heavy inside of her... and slower than she imagined, he didn’t seem to be in a hurry to move at all, so much like his father she thought to herself.

« Are you okay love ? » Whispered Magnum, his strong arms holding her trembling body close, hands petting her spasming belly in what he hoped was a reassuring way.

Juliet smiled at the petname he used to call her during their undercover missions, they went through so much together, and yet, this, was the most scariest of all.

« We’ve been waiting for four hours now, do you want to see the midwife ? »

« No, I think I’m gonna walk a bit more, that should help move things along. » She replied out of breath, still overwhelmed by the last contraction.

She had been doing just that for hours, walking around the ward, squatting and resting when it got too much for her feet and hips.  
And still, they told her she was not getting dilated enough.

« Come on, lead the way. » She grunted between clenched teeth as she clutched her belly, and squeezed his hands tightly.

Magnum held her up and led her toward the hallway to walk some more.

He expected her to scream at him, and break his fingers, but instead she remained mostly calm, after her previous outburst of panic at home, now she was going through the pain like a seasoned warrior.

It took twelve hours to get Juliet into the delivery room.

The midwife was gentle and reassuring as she took charge of the whole process.

She instructed Magnum to keep Juliet's focused on her breathing, as she took care of everything else. 

They started to count, warning Juliet when she had to push, and when to stop pushing, reminding her to breath... but in the end, two hours had passed and no real progress was made. 

She checked the monitors, the contractions were getting weaker, the baby heart was still beating normally but Juliet was exhausted, her back just hurted too much and she couldn’t feel her legs anymore. 

The midwife decided it was better to let the suffering future mom rest a little bit. 

The baby was fine, just lazy, he didn’t want to move and since the placenta was still in place, there’s no real imminent danger.

Juliet was laid down on her side on the wide medical bed, little whines escaping her every time her body weakly but surely, reminded her she should be having a baby. 

She was holding the bedsheets tight, knuckles white, her whole body covered in a thin layer of sweat, her hair disheveled.

She looked utterly miserable, and Magnum was plagued with guilt of not being able to help her more.

« I don't know if I can do this, » She cried tearfully. « It hurts so much. And I feel so weak… »

Magnum stopped and looked at her, stared into the depths of her clear hazel eyes. 

Moving forward, he pressed a palm to her cheek.

« Higgy, I know you can. We've been through so much worse. If anyone can do this, it's you. You're… We’re so close, he's almost here. You just need to rest a little bit, I’ll be right by your side. »

Thomas squeezed himself in bed behind Juliet, holding her close to him, comforting his trembling wife through the pain. 

He stayed like that, reassuring her, calming her down every time a contraction striked, and Juliet managed to sleep for around thirty minutes during the two hours they rested, before she was startled awake again, howling in pain.

Magnum immediately called back the midwife.

A fast check up told them the baby had moved and was now ready to get out, head presenting at the beginning of the now fully dilated cervix.

Juliet finally smiled, eventhough her breathing was labored, and her contractions were getting harder and way more painful.

She screamed, feeling her insides shift, her contractions stronger than ever. 

Her face was drenched in sweat and her hair was matted to her skin. 

Her vision was blurred by tears, as Thomas brushed her sweaty curls away from her flushed face.

She kept pushing harder and harder, as Magnum was doing whatever he could to help, supporting the weight of her back, while he kept encouraging her.

« You’re doing so well love, so strong, you can do it babe, just a little more, just like this, breathe with me... and now push, c’mon, our baby is almost here. »

Juliet sobbed, her whole body hurted so much, she just wanted to lie down and take a breath, but she couldn’t.

She could feel it, their baby, he was sliding out, the stretch, the searing pain blurring her senses. 

And Magnum felt so powerless, the only thing he could do was support her during this intense process.

The midwife checked her progress, the head was finally peeking. 

She asked Magnum if he wanted to feel it. 

And Thomas was thankful she was not asking for him to watch, or he’ll be laying on the ground passed out miserably.

So he shifted a little until he could place a hand under Juliet’s thighs, feeling their son's crown peeking out.

His eyes widened in wonder, locked with Juliet’s, he really didn’t want to see passed the sheet covering her legs, because he was sure he was going to pass out.

From that point, everything moved on very fast.

Once the head finally slipped out, Juliet managed to push the rest relatively easily.

Suddenly the sound of an infant's cry pierced through the air. 

It was the most wonderful sound in the world.

Magnum got a handful of wet, crying baby, surprisingly, he wasn’t fazed by the various fluids now covering his hands... 

Until he noticed the blood...

Juliet’s breath hitched, her body numbed from the waist down. 

She almost didn’t notice a nurse trying to take her son away… 

Almost… 

She flailed in Magnum’s arms, trying to take her baby back. She nearly broke his fingers, squeezing his hand impossibly tight, to urge him to bring her baby to her.

« Juliet ! Please, don’t do that, you’re gonna hurt yourself... Here, let me help you lie down, then you’re gonna see your baby, sounds good Higgy ? »

She let him help her back on the bed, arms immediately outstretched as she was given her wailing child. 

Their beautiful, precious little boy.

« Hey there... you took your time... » She whispered, in tears, finally relieved to have her son in her arms.

The infant immediately calmed down upon hearing his mother’s voice, eyes searching for hers.

Magnum watched the whole scene, mesmerized.

While they were both distracted by their newborn, the nurses and midwife managed to stitch the aftermath little laceration.

Juliet was so overwhelmed by her baby, she ignored the pain, and cradled her little boy against her chest, nuzzling his little button of a nose.

She helped her baby latch, to get his first taste of milk, while Thomas gently caressed her sweaty head.

Juliet watched wearily as Magnum looked down at the tiny infant in her hands. 

His gaze filled with emotions, as he let their baby reflexively grabbed his index, marveling at the strong grip on his finger.

« We have a son… » He said, unsure whether to laugh or cry, so he did a bit of both.

And Juliet let out a small laugh, as tears flooded her vision.

« I love you. » She said to her son, as his tiny eyes fluttered closed with a mewling sound of contentment. 

« We both love you so much, mister Thomas Sebastian Magnum the fifth. » She added, before leaning down to kiss the tiny head that was covered in dark hair that matched his father’s.

Magnum’s heart opened to the amazement of the reality before him, his sense of love grew above all the tragedies they went through. 

The only thing that mattered now, lay before him....

It was Juliet….

And their baby.

Their family.

He could only stared at her in awe. 

His amazing Juliet had achieved a miracle, even if he did help a little, he thought she did all the hard work by herself.

Magnum felt joy and affection invading him like a powerful flood, so real, so tangible. 

He pressed his lips to her forehead, thanking her for making him a father.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to post this as an epilogue for "Dance with me" and then, I thought that if someone wanted to read it, without going through 17 chapters, it would be more practical this way.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this little story, sorry for the eventual medical inaccuracies.  
> Childbirth is such an intense moment, I hope I did it justice.
> 
> As usual, please, let me know what you thought about it.


End file.
